


In a Kingdom by the Sea

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Fairy Tales Universe [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, British Men of Letters, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Deal with a Devil, Demons, England (Country), Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Gaelic Language, Happy Ending, I'm ashamed, Ireland, Kendricks Academy (Supernatural), London, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Men of Letters, Orphan Boy, Orphanage, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Songs, The Colt (Supernatural), True Love, United Kingdom, so ashamed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Cette histoire, comme : « The Curse of Love » ainsi que « Under the Moon », « The Dark Magic » et « It's a Strange World » est une revisite d'un conte. À vous de trouver à quel Walt Disney ce petit OS fait référence...





	In a Kingdom by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Je nie complètement avoir écrit cette histoire... Comme toutes les histoires similaires à celle-ci.  
> J'ai encore plus honte, parce que cet OS fait sûrement partie de mes OS « Disney » préféré que j'ai pu écrire...
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick...
> 
> (Désolé, pas de Bêta pour cette histoire débile, alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes...)

**…**

 

Il était une fois dans un Royaume près de la mer d'Irlande, se trouvait une immense bâtisse qui servait de maison pour les orphelins. Le manoir des « Hommes de Lettres », comme il se nommait. Le Père Fondateur du lieu, John Winchester, aimait éperdument tous les vingt enfants qui vivaient dans son orphelinat. Pourtant, sa préférence allait toujours vers Mick Davies, alors âgé de vingt-huit ans et qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que cette maison. Il n'avait pas été adopté et ne voulait pas vivre en Irlande. Non, à chaque fois qu'il regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur la mer, il rêvait du Royaume au-delà de l'eau : l'Angleterre. Et chaque soir, en chantonnant quelques ballades Irlandaises, il rêvait de ce pays inconnu.

Mick et ses « frères » passaient le plus clair de leur temps à faire leurs corvées quotidiennes dans l'orphelinat, toujours dans la bonne humeur, avant de finir leur journée à déambuler sur le sable froid de la plage. Mick était l'aîné et les plus petits lui demandaient sans cesse de chanter quelques chansons issues du folklore Irlandais. Mais, un soir, il fit une exception en fredonnant une musique qui n'avait rien à voir avec son pays natal :

 

 _« A kite above a graveyard grey,_  
_At the end of the line far far away,_  
_A child holding on to the magic of birth and awe,_  
  
_Oh, how beautiful it used to be,_  
_Just you and me far beyond the sea,_  
_The waters, scarce in motion,_  
_Quivering still. »_

 

La vie se déroula ainsi, dans ce Royaume près de la mer.

 

Un jour, John Winchester dut rendre service à l’État Irlandais. Son orphelinat, étant en grande partie financé par des associations, il devait de temps en temps gagner de l'argent en travaillant pour le pays. Ce jour-là, il devait donc prendre un bateau pour ravitailler une plate-forme pétrolière au milieu de la mer d'Irlande. Évidemment, il demanda à Mick de l'accompagner et le garçon accepta très vite et avec plaisir.

Ainsi vêtu de son éternelle chemise trop grande, de son vieux jean et de ses baskets, il rejoignit son « père » à bord du navire. John l'accueillit avec le sourire mais son cœur se serra car il devait dire quelque chose au jeune homme.

Une fois sur le bateau, avec d'autres marins, Mick resta à la proue pour observer le coucher de soleil sur l'horizon bleu en murmurant une autre chanson. Lorsque John vint se poster à ses côtés, il apprécia lui aussi la vue avant d'entamer.

\- Mick, je dois te parler.

Le garçon se tut et considéra son « père ». Ce dernier, un peu triste, avoua.

\- Je sais que tu rêves de partir en Angleterre. Et, tu sais que j'attendais les aides des associations et des œuvres de charité pour voir si cela était possible...

Mick se mit à comprendre et baissa la tête.

\- Il n'y a pas assez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Juste de quoi faire tourner l'orphelinat une année de plus. Je suis désolé, mon garçon.

Déçu, Mick s'accrocha au bastingage et resta là, encore plusieurs heures.

**…**

La nuit tomba doucement sur la mer et le bateau avait encore quelques miles nautiques à parcourir sur les flots qui commençaient à dangereusement se déchaîner. Même les marins, qui avaient pourtant l'habitude de tant de vagues, durent se mettre à plusieurs pour maintenir le cape. John ordonna à Mick de se mettre à l'abri dans la cabine en attendant que la tempête passe. Le bâtiment croisa ainsi un autre bateau au milieu des remous. Et ce dernier semblait dans un état déplorable à cause des tourbillons. John lut le nom de « Kendricks » sur la coque du navire et sut de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un transport Anglais. Et lesdits Anglais à bord se retrouvèrent presque tous dans l'eau. Sur le bateau de John, plusieurs marins hurlèrent.

\- Un homme à la mer !

Durant les longues minutes restantes, les Irlandais tentèrent de sauver les Anglais tout en maintenant leur embarcation à flot. Mick, toujours dans la cabine, observa la scène depuis son hublot. Il voyait plutôt mal à cause des remous et du noir de la nuit et de la mer, en revanche, il découvrit une chose qu'il reconnut aisément : un homme en train de se noyer. Il le voyait là, presque sous ses yeux et son cœur commença à cogner dans sa poitrine. Mick savait nager, l'avantage de vivre près de la plage, et il ne pouvait moralement pas laisser un Être Humain mourir devant lui. Il tressaillit, puis se mit à courir et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver sur le pont en pleine Apocalypse. Il se dirigea de suite vers tribord et sans hésiter, il plongea.

\- MICK !

John hurla en voyant son « fils » sauter par-dessus bord. Il attrapa une corde et une bouée de sauvetage et courut à son tour vers tribord pour chercher Mick dans le noir des flots. Il pria de longues minutes lorsque enfin, il souffla de soulagement en découvrant Mick revenir à la surface en tenant un garçon inconscient dans ses bras. John lui jeta la bouée et remonta les deux hommes.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, après un sermon de la part de John, Mick tenait toujours une serviette autour de lui pour se sécher. Le soleil se leva lentement sur les flots désormais calme de la mer. Tous les survivants Anglais se retrouvèrent aussi sur le pont, enroulé dans des draps, pendant que les Irlandais s'occupaient d'eux en leur donnant de quoi manger et de quoi se réchauffer. Mick déambula au milieu des Anglais en fredonnant comme à son habitude. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il décida de chanter en Gaélique :

 

_« Nil se'n la, nil a ghra_

_Nil se'n la is ni bheidh go maidin_

_Nil se'n la is ni bheidh go foil_

_Solas ard ata sa ghealaigh. »_

 

Il marcha ainsi, sous le regard triste de John qui s'occupait du Capitaine du navire _British_. Puis Mick s'arrêta devant le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé. Il ne remarqua pas Mick, mais lui le voyait. Et là, son cœur rata un battement. Mick ne s'était jamais posé de question concernant ses inclinations amoureuses. Mais, en voyant le jeune Anglais : sa carrure imposante, ses cheveux foncés, ses yeux clairs, son air mélancolique malgré la richesse qui émanait de sa personne, il ressentit une chose étrange au plus profond de lui. Le garçon s'appelait Arthur Ketch, et Arthur entendit la douce mélodie de Mick. Il leva les yeux pour chercher de qui pouvait bien provenir cette voix chantante. Seulement, lorsque Ketch se redressa pour trouver le chanteur, Mick prit peur et se tut en courant vers la cabine. Arthur n'eut le temps que de l'apercevoir quelques secondes.

**…**

Le bateau Irlandais arriva à la plate-forme pétrolière et les Anglais débarquèrent là-bas attendant qu'un bateau de leur pays puisse les rapatrier en Angleterre. Et, durant tout ce temps, Mick n'était pas sorti de sa cachette. Pourtant, par le hublot, il observa Arthur quitter le pont pour se mettre à l’abri sur la plate-forme. Son cœur se serra de nouveau et il fut triste durant tout le voyage de retour.

Même à l'orphelinat, les enfants comprirent que Mick était tourmenté par quelque chose. Sans savoir quoi précisément.

**…**

Arthur Ketch entendait la voix de Mick dans sa tête, encore et encore sans connaître le visage du chanteur. La curiosité le rendait fou, il tenta de le chercher par tous les moyens possibles. Déjà en essayant de comprendre la langue de la chanson. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais de toute évidence. Puis, il réfléchit, il savait que des Irlandais avaient sauvé son bateau. Donc, il se dit que l'homme devait être Irlandais et sachant que l'ancien langage officiel était le Gaélique, il découvrit ainsi les origines de son sauveur. Pour le reste, il demanda à sa mère, Dr Hess, directrice de l'Académie, quel était le nom du bateau des Irlandais. Durant des jours et des jours, Arthur Ketch fit toutes sortes de recherches pour trouver son étrange chanteur. Seulement, il était retourné à Londres, désormais.

**…**

Mick devenait fou lui aussi. Il ne pensait qu'à Ketch, sempiternellement, sans discontinuer. Et, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rendre à Londres pour retrouver le jeune garçon. Ainsi, Mick n'eut qu'une seule solution : contacter Crowley.

De son véritable nom Fergus MacLeod, c'était un affreux Démon des Croisements qui faisait signer des Pactes. Et, depuis des années, il cherchait à faire signer John en échange d'argent pour faire tourner son fichu orphelinat. Mais John refusait constamment. Alors, lorsque Mick quitta sa chambre en pleine nuit sans faire le moindre bruit pour trouver le coin mal famé de Crowley, ce dernier s'en délecta. Certes, il n'arrivait pas à berner John, mais il pourrait facilement l'atteindre par un ses « fils ».

Mick arriva ainsi dans la rue lugubre et trouva le Démon des Croisements tout au fond, en train de terminer une transaction illégale avec un homme.

Vêtu de son magnifique costume sombre, hors de prix, avec son air hautain sur le visage, il accueillit Mick avec son accent Écossais.

\- _My, my !_ Regardez qui vient dans mon antre...

Il lâcha un rire machiavélique et Mick se sentit affreusement mal. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas faire marche arrière. Crowley s'approcha et reluqua le jeune garçon.

\- Mick Davies, je suppose ? Le petit protégé de John... Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène dans mon allée ?

Mick déglutit avec peine et, apeuré, il expliqua.

\- Je... J'aimerais me rendre à Londres, en Angleterre. Mais, je n'ai pas les moyens d'y aller, de traverser la mer...

\- Oh, et tu voudrais que, d'un claquement de doigts, je t'expédie chez les _British_?

\- S'il vous plaît.

Crowley rit et se réjouit de la tournure des événements, en demandant.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller là-bas ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner : une histoire d'amour ? Une fille ?

Mick rougit.

\- C'est... Il s'agit d'un garçon, en réalité.

\- Oh, encore mieux ! Qui suis-je pour me mettre en travers de l'amour ? J'accepte, bien sûr.

Mick rayonna.

\- Vraiment ? Vous pouvez m'envoyer à Londres ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais, jeune homme, nous n'avons pas encore parlé du paiement. Dans ce bas Monde on a rien sans rien.

Il ricana et Mick s'attrista.

\- Oh, mais... Je n'ai pas d'argent...

\- Qui a parlé d'argent ? Je ne demande aucune monnaie Humaine, ça ne vaut rien en Enfer. Non, je demande une petite chose insignifiante, pas grand chose en fait. Seulement ta voix.

Mick tressaillit.

\- Ma voix ? Mais, pourquoi ?

Crowley se dandina avec son air hautain tout autour de Mick.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu chantais magnifiquement bien. Ça me sera très utile, je l'avoue.

\- Mais, sans pouvoir parler, comment pourrais-je communiquer avec mon ami ?

Crowley haussa les épaules.

\- Utilise le langage corporel. Et puis, t'as de l'allure, t'es plutôt mignon, ça marchera, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Alors, marché conclu ?

\- Je... Oui.

Le Démon sourit et sortit un contrat de sa poche en rajoutant.

\- Oh, j'oubliais, un minuscule détail : tu n'auras que trois jours pour être avec ton amoureux. Et, si tu veux rester à Londres et retrouver ta voix, tu dois l'embrasser. Mais attention, pas un baiser ordinaire, mais un véritable baiser d'amour. Si tu réussis, tu resteras avec lui en Angleterre. Si tu échoues, tu reviendras en Irlande et je récupérerai ton âme.

Mick paniqua. Ce que proposait Crowley n'était pas simple, mais Mick rêvait de quitter l'Irlande depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion.

\- D'accord, j'accepte.

Le Démon sourit et donna le Pacte au garçon. Il signa et Crowley récupéra son précieux papier. Ensuite, il sortit une petite fiole en verre de sa veste, et ordonna.

\- Maintenant, chante mon garçon, chante.

Mick, intimidé, entama la fin d'une chanson Irlandaise :

 

 _« But to and fro_  
_In my dreams I go_  
_And I kneel and pray for you,_  
_For slavery fled_  
_Oh, glorious dead_  
_When you fell in the foggy dew. »_

 

Mick vit alors une minuscule boule rutilante sortir de sa bouche pour se diriger lentement vers le flacon que Crowley tenait avec malice. Lorsque le Démon boucha la fiole, la voix arrêta de chanter et Mick posa mécaniquement ses mains autour de son cou, n'arrivant désormais plus à sortir un seul son. Puis, le Démon claqua des doigts et Mick disparu.

**…**

**Premier jour :**

Il se réveilla complètement groggy sur une surface dure. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un ciel gris. Il se massa le crâne et se leva difficilement, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mick se remémora alors le Pacte et essaya de parler. En vain.

Il déambula dans la rue déserte lorsqu'il vit au loin un immense château. Cherchant un endroit où commencer son enquête, il partit dans cette direction. Devant le grillage, il appuya sur la sonnette et une voix communiqua par l'interphone.

\- Bienvenu à Kendricks Academy, déclinez votre nom.

Mick se mit à parler mais aucun son ne se sortit de sa bouche. Dépité, il appuya seulement sur les boutons pour faire du bruit et essayer de faire comprendre son problème à la standardiste. Elle mit du temps à saisir le souci. Mais, après cinq minutes de bataille, le portail s'ouvrit et Mick entra dans la magnifique demeure. Un domestique ouvrit la porte d'entrée et questionna.

\- Oui, jeune homme, qui êtes-vous ?

Encore une fois, Mick tenta de se faire comprendre en parlant avec les mains. La dame, d'un certain âge, devina que le garçon était muet.

\- Oh, pauvre petit, venez à l'intérieur, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Mick entra et découvrit toute la richesse anglaise dans un seul hall. La servante l'emmena vers le chemin de l'étage lorsqu'elle croisa Arthur. Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Crowley ne l'avait finalement pas arnaqué, il était réellement chez son amoureux. Et même le cœur de Ketch tambourina en voyant Mick. Ils restèrent l'un devant l'autre sans rien dire, lorsque la dame répliqua.

\- Mr Ketch, ce jeune homme a sonné au portail. J'ai bien peur qu'il est besoin de notre aide. Dr Hess serait-elle en mesure de l'assister ?

Arthur secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et bégaya.

\- Q-Quoi ? Oh oui, bien sûr, bien sûr... Je vais l'emmener dans la chambre d'ami.

Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, Mick suivit Arthur. Il voulut lui parler, mais encore une fois, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ketch, un peu rougissant, monta les escaliers en questionnant.

\- C'est étrange, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Nous nous sommes déjà vus, peut-être ?

Mick secoua la tête pour dire « oui ». Arthur l'observa.

\- Ah oui ? Tu... Tu ne parles pas ?

Mick fit « non » et Arthur parut comme attristé.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas le jeune homme que je recherche. Je me souviens de sa voix. Il chantait sur ce bateau, l'autre jour.

Mick tiqua et tenta de parler avec ses mains, mais Arthur avait beau essayé d'interpréter, il avoua.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire... Oh, nous sommes arrivés. Viens, tu pourras prendre un bon bain chaud et changer de vêtements si tu veux. Le dîner est à 19h et ma mère déteste les retards. Elle ne dira rien si tu veux te joindre à nous.

Mick sourit et entra dans la chambre. Arthur resta sur le seuil en rougissant encore, ensuite il partit vers sa propre chambre.

**…**

Mick prit un long bain bien chaud puis noua une serviette autour de sa taille et fouilla les placards pour en sortir un jean bien coupé, une chemise noire très classe et des chaussures sombres cirées. Il s'habilla et observa le reflet dans le miroir sans vraiment se reconnaître. Il tenta de coiffer ses cheveux puis jeta un coup d’œil sur l'horloge murale : 19h25.

Il quitta la chambre et descendit les escaliers avant de chercher le salon. La dame de l'entrée l'aida en le guidant jusqu'à la grande table. Arthur sourit face à l'élégance de Mick et le fit asseoir à côté de lui. Il y avait également la maman de Ketch, Dr Hess qui avait gardé son nom de jeune fille, ainsi que son père. Une domestique apporta le début du repas et la matriarche jeta des regards interrogateurs vers Mick, en demandant.

\- Qui êtes-vous, déjà ? Mon fils n'a pas su me le dire.

Mick voulut une nouvelle fois répondre sans y parvenir. Il jeta un coup d’œil paniqué vers Arthur et ce dernier compris.

\- Mère, il ne peut pas parler. Il est muet.

\- Mmm, voilà qui est fâcheux.

\- Dans ce cas, il peut l'écrire ? tenta le père.

Arthur tiqua. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il demanda à la servante.

\- S'il vous plaît, apportez-moi du papier et un stylo.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle revint avec un bloc note et de quoi écrire. Arthur donna le tout à Mick, en lui disant.

\- Tiens, écris ton nom dessus, que je sache au moins comment tu t'appelles.

Mick attrapa le crayon de la main gauche et gribouilla :

« Mícheál is ainm dom »

Arthur jeta un coup d’œil et plissa des yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas de l'anglais ?

Mick secoua la tête. Il reprit la feuille et rajouta au stylo :

« Labhraím Gaeilge agus scríobhaim Gaeilge »

Dr Hess, tout en mangeant, jeta un regard sur le papier et s'enquit.

\- Ma foi, cela ne nous aide pas vraiment.

La triste vérité était que Mick ne savait qu'écrire en Gaélique. Et, ironiquement, il ne pouvait écrire cette lacune que dans cette langue.

**…**

Crowley avait un plan. Car il savait qu'avec sa petite bouille et son air angélique Mick réussirait à faire chavirer le cœur de son Anglais. Et ça, le Démon des Croisements ne pouvait pas se le permettre, trop heureux d'avoir un moyen de pression sur John, il lui fallait l'âme de son « fils ». Ainsi, grâce à sa magie noire, il réussit à changer d'apparence. Terminé le petit homme trapu : son corps s'amincit, grandit légèrement, quelques cheveux bruns poussèrent un peu sur son crâne dépouillé et son costard sombre fut remplacé par une chemise en flanelle et un jean bien serré. En fait, il ressemblait un peu à Mick, mais en plus distingué. La dernière touche : Crowley passa sa fiole magique autour de son cou, noué à un cordon, et il la cacha sous sa chemise. Grâce à ce subterfuge, il pouvait ainsi avoir la voix de Mick et envoûter lui-même Arthur.

**…**

**Deuxième jour :**

Mick dormit dans un lit géant et très moelleux. Il se leva un peu trop tard car le petit-déjeuner était déjà desservi. C'était un samedi et Arthur s'inquiéta, il se dirigea vers la porte de Mick et toqua en parlant à travers le battant.

\- Hey, je viens voir comment tu vas. J'ai une journée de libre, tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ?

Mick allait répondre lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il ne le pouvait plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sauta du lit pour courir vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit très vite et Arthur découvrit Mick avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, sa chemise légèrement ouverte sur son torse et surtout ses yeux magnifiquement clairs. Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement et il rougit en bégayant.

\- Je... Désolé de te réveiller. Tu... Tu veux un peu visiter Londres aujourd'hui ?

Mick fit « oui » de la tête. Arthur sourit et termina.

\- Super. D'accord. Alors, je te laisse t'habiller, je t'attends à l'entrée du manoir.

Mick sourit à son tour. Lorsque Ketch quitta le couloir, Mick ferma la porte et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains.

**…**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mick rejoignit Arthur dans sa voiture avec chauffeur. Ils passèrent toute la journée à Londres. Et Mick découvrit avec des yeux brillants d'enthousiasme la capitale d'Angleterre. Arthur sourit de voir son nouvel ami tellement fasciné par sa ville natale. Il sentit naître en lui une sorte de sentiment étrange pour Mick. Un sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas. Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'il aimait les garçons. Mais d'habitude, il connaissait au moins leurs prénoms.

Après avoir fait goûter à Mick les _Fish & Chips_ locaux, dont le jeune homme se délecta, Arthur eut une idée. Il attrapa son téléphone, chercha une liste des prénoms Britanniques et dit à son ami, en marchant sur le _Tower Bridge_ au-dessus de la Tamise.

\- Regarde, j'ai ici la liste des prénoms du Royaume-Uni. Je vais te dire une lettre et tu me diras si c'est par celle-ci que ton prénom commence, d'accord ?

Mick fit « oui » de la tête. Arthur récita l'alphabet et arrivé au « M », Mick tressaillit et Arthur comprit.

\- D'accord, ça commence par un M. Alors, voyons voir... Matthew ?

Mick fit « non ».

\- Max ?

Encore raté.

\- Michael ?

Mick fit « oui » en lui attrapant le bras de joie. Arthur sourit et rangea son téléphone.

\- Merveilleux, je sais enfin comment tu t'appelles. Alors, Michael, tu aimes Londres ?

Le garçon fit « oui » avec entrain et Arthur sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. De l'autre côté du _Tower Bridge_ , ils arrivèrent au _Potters Fields Park_ et s'assirent tous deux sur un banc au milieu de cette étendue verte, sous le soleil pâle de la ville.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans les meilleures des conditions. Arthur et Mick se lançaient des coups d’œil en coin sans oser aller plus loin. Non pas qu'Arthur refusait, mais il devait bien avouer que Mick l'intimidait beaucoup. Ketch le regardait toujours avec mystère, amour et compassion.

 

Le soir venu, Arthur et Mick repartirent vers Kendricks Academy dans la voiture avec chauffeur des Ketch. Les deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent dans le grand salon et eurent la surprise de voir Dr Hess parler avec un étranger. Arthur se dirigea vers elle.

\- Mère, qui est-ce ?

Dr Hess tourna alors le garçon vers son fils, et Mick tiqua. C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait un peu mais avec des vêtements bien plus luxueux. La matriarche expliqua alors.

\- Arthur, je te présente Crowley, c'est lui le jeune homme qui t'a sauvé lors de la tempête, sur le bateau.

Crowley s'avança et prit la main d'Arthur pour le saluer en disant.

\- Bonjour. Ça fait un moment que je te cherche.

Cette fois-ci, Mick tressaillit de terreur. Crowley avait _sa_ voix ! Sa voix à lui ! Mais Arthur ne se rendit compte de rien et resta subjugué par l'étranger.

\- Je te cherche depuis des jours, moi aussi. Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ?

\- Je viens d’Écosse. Ma famille, les MacLeod, est la plus riche famille du pays.

Dr Hess s'avança vers les deux garçons en disant à son fils.

\- Tu vois Arthur, il est célibataire et toi aussi. De plus, tu cherchais ton sauveur et le voici. Je pense que nous pourrions faire quelque chose d'intéressant avec ça.

La matriarche savait que son fils aimait les hommes. Et elle cherchait depuis des années à le marier à un riche et respectable garçon. Voilà que l'occasion se présentait alors elle sauta dessus. De plus, Arthur semblait subjugué par Crowley. Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui demanda avec espoir.

\- C'est toi que j'ai entendu chanter sur le bateau ? Cette magnifique ballade, je croyais que c'était Irlandais, car se sont eux qui nous ont sauvés.

Crowley sourit.

\- J'étais sur un bateau Irlandais, à la demande de mon père, pour faire quelques transactions avec Dublin. Mais la chanson, c'est du Gaélique Écossais, en réalité.

C'en était trop pour Mick, dont le cœur au bord de l'infarctus menaçait d'exploser face à cette horrible mise en scène. Il attrapa le bras d'Arthur pour le secouer sans réussir à parler. Ketch se tourna vers lui, un peu bouleversé.

\- Michael, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mick mima des mains avec angoisse tout en montrant Crowley du doigt.

\- Voilà qui ne nous aide toujours pas... maugréa Dr Hess.

**…**

Mick passa la soirée dans la peine. Lors du repas du soir, Crowley était à côté d'Arthur et il chantait à la demande de Ketch, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. Et entendre _sa_ voix sur quelqu'un d'autre, un Démon en plus, Mick était affreusement triste.

Arthur était tiraillé. D'un côté, il avait des sentiments pour Mick, c'était évident. Mais, voilà maintenant que son sauveur, celui qu'il avait cherché durant des jours jusqu'à en devenir fou, l'avait retrouvé. Et c'était cette voix qu'il entendait toujours dans ses songes.

**…**

**Troisième (et dernier) jour :**

Mick avait passé la soirée à pleurer sur son grand lit. Car Arthur avait passé presque toute la nuit à parler avec Crowley en l'écoutant chanter. Le lendemain, Mick se sentait affreusement mal et pensait tout espoir perdu. Mais, il lui restait encore une journée et il décida de tout tenter pour récupérer Arthur. Et pour cela, il devait impérativement retrouver sa voix.

Pendant que Crowley et Arthur prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble, Mick s'habilla et prépara son plan. Malheureusement, c'était un dimanche et Arthur devait obligatoirement se rendre au match de Cricket pour retrouver son équipe dans laquelle il était Capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas rater le match. Mais ni Crowley, ni Mick n'avaient le droit de s'y rendre. Alors, lorsque Dr Hess emmena son fils au terrain, les deux garçons restèrent seuls avec le père Ketch qui lisait dans sa bibliothèque. Mick se dirigea vers sa chambre, bien décidé à attendre le retour d'Arthur. Lorsque Crowley héla le jeune homme en ricanant avec sadisme. Toujours avec _sa_ voix.

\- Hey Mick... Si ce soir tu n'as pas embrassé ton chéri, n'oublie pas que ton âme m'appartiendra.

Mick lui jeta un regard noir empli de haine. Crowley se rapprocha et railla.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien entendu, tu m'as parlé ?

Un voile de tristesse traversa les yeux de Mick, dont Crowley se délecta. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en terminant avec méchanceté.

\- C'est ça, ne dit rien. Pendant ce temps, je vais apprendre quelques musiques pour les chanter à mon futur chéri...

Il ricana en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, laissant Mick seul et affreusement triste au milieu du couloir.

**…**

Mick resta assit sur son lit toute la journée à se ronger les ongles et mettant son plan mentalement au point. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus l'échéance se rapprochait. Alors, lorsque Mick entendit la voiture des Ketch se garer dans l'immense allée, il sauta du lit, courut dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et une fois devant l'entrée, il vit que Crowley s'y trouvait déjà en souriant sournoisement. Mick tiqua lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur et Dr Hess en pleine conversation. Ketch avait revêtu son costume propre, s'étant probablement douché aux vestiaires, tandis qu'un domestique tenait son équipement de sport. Dr Hess sourit à Crowley et dit à son fils.

\- Bon, Arthur, je te laisse avec ton invité. Je vais rejoindre ton père, il doit encore s'être endormi dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers tandis que le domestique partit laver l'équipement. Arthur marcha vers le salon et enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Puis, il considéra Crowley et Mick devant lui. Tous les trois seuls, Ketch questionna.

\- Bon, il ne nous reste que quelques minutes avant le coucher du soleil alors, vous voulez faire quelque chose de spéciale dehors ?

Il s'adressait autant à Crowley que Mick, mais ce fut bien sûr le Démon qui répondit.

\- Comme tu veux, j'ai tout mon temps...

Il jeta un coup d’œil complice à Mick qui comprit le sous-entendu. Du temps, lui, il n'en avait plus beaucoup. Crowley s'avança vers Arthur et lui prit le bras pour lui dire avec espièglerie.

\- Tu sais, je pourrai t'inviter chez moi, en Écosse. Mes parents seraient ravis de te connaître. Et puis, je pourrai chanter pour toi autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras...

Crowley posa une main sur la chemise d'Arthur, le draguant ouvertement. Ketch rougit et bégaya.

\- Je... Oui, pourquoi pas.

Encore une fois, c'en fut trop pour Mick. Sa tristesse fit place à une colère noire. Il mit son plan à exécution et se jeta sur Crowley. Arthur, surpris, ne bougea pas dans un premier temps et regarda avec des yeux interloqués les deux garçons se battre. En réalité, Mick voulait seulement récupérer sa voix. Lorsque, en se battant, il découvrit un collier autour du cou de Crowley, il attrapa le cordon d'une main ferme et tira dessus. Le Démon comprit le petit jeu du garçon et tenta de reprendre la fiole de ses mains. Arthur, quant à lui, décida de séparer les deux jeunes gens en s'écriant.

\- Michael ! Crowley ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous prend !?

\- Ce sale voleur a pris mon médaillon !

Arthur se tourna vers Mick pour découvrir que, effectivement, il tenait une étrange fiole entre ses doigts. Arthur s'approcha mais Mick recula. Apeuré et un peu perdu, il ne sut quoi faire alors il suivit son instinct. Il empoigna le flacon de sa main gauche et le jeta violemment sur le sol, où il se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. La lueur dorée à l'intérieur fut enfin libérée et virevolta vers Mick. Fasciné, Arthur regarda cette étrange magie à l’œuvre.

\- Michael ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mick put enfin répondre pour la première fois à son ami.

\- Arthur...

L'Anglais tiqua. Il se dirigea vers Mick avec stupéfaction.

\- Tu... Tu peux parler ?

Crowley s'énerva dans son coin et hurla, avec sa propre voix atroce.

\- NON ! Ne t'approche pas de lui !

Mais Arthur se posta devant Mick en comprenant.

\- C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Sur le bateau ?

\- Oui. Oui, je voulais te le dire, mais je ne le pouvais pas.

\- Je comprends mieux. Je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose chez toi que je connaissais déjà lorsque tu es venu au manoir. Mais, comme tu ne parlais pas, cela me semblait impossible...

\- C'est à cause de Crowley... Le seul moyen pour moi de venir en Angleterre, était de lui donner ma voix. J'ignorais ce qu'il allait en faire...

Arthur attrapa Mick par les bras et le rapprocha de lui en murmurant presque.

\- Peu importe, je sais désormais.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Crowley vit le soleil se coucher et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en s’éclipsant d'un claquement de doigts pour se matérialiser à côté de Mick. Il sursauta et le Démon s'enquit.

\- Trop tard, Mick. Le temps est écoulé et ton âme m'appartient.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Mick pour le ramener en Irlande d'un autre claquement de doigts.

**…**

Arthur avait empoigné Mick juste au bon moment et fut éclipsé lui aussi sur la plage, en face de l'orphelinat. Crowley retrouva sa véritable apparence et l'Anglais eut un mouvement de recul en le découvrant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Michael ?

Complètement perdu et apeuré, Mick se posta devant Arthur sans répondre. Ce fut Crowley qui nargua.

\- Il se passe que Mick m'appartient, désormais.

\- Mon âme, vous voulez dire ?

Crowley attrapa Mick par le poignet et le toisa en révélant.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à lire les contrats, mon garçon. Je n'ai, certes, pas le droit de te tuer, mais je peux t'emprisonner jusqu'à ce que tu meurs. Et là, j'aurais enfin ton âme.

Choqué, Mick tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Crowley, en vain.

**…**

Lorsque Mick avait disparu, John s'était affreusement inquiété. Il avait demandé à Tim, le meilleur ami de Mick, s'il savait quelque chose. Mais non. John avait alors posé des affiches partout sans oublier de publier une annonce dans le _Irish Times._ Sans succès. Il passa le plus clair de son temps à regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre, à l'orphelinat. Examinant la mer, car s'il y avait bien un seul endroit où son « fils » pouvait se trouver, c'était forcément sur les flots Irlandais pour rejoindre l'Angleterre.

Après des jours d'inquiétude, ce dimanche soir là, il découvrit enfin trois personnes seules sur la plage en face de la mer. John n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son fils et le Démon que presque tout le monde connaissait. En quelques secondes, John courut jusqu'en bas pour rejoindre Mick.

**…**

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla Ketch au Démon.

\- Bien sûr que si, Mick a signé !

John arriva devant le trio et, tandis que Crowley tenait toujours fermement Mick, le Démon se retourna pour faire face au Winchester.

\- _My, my !_ Regardez qui débarque pour sauver son enfant chéri...

John mit le Démon en joug avec le fameux Colt. Mais Crowley se pavana néanmoins.

\- John, tu sais très bien que ma mort n'annulera pas le contrat. Cela dit, il y a bien un moyen... Ton âme est pure, toute cette générosité en toi, avec une âme comme la tienne, je pourrais facilement devenir le Roi des Croisements. Mieux même, le Roi de l'Enfer...

Horrifié, Mick cria tout en essayant de défaire les doigts de Crowley enroulés autour de son poignet.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Non, non ! John, c'est ma faute, pas la tienne !

Arthur passa son regard d'une personne à l'autre, complètement perdu. Mais, il comprit que quelque chose de terrible se déroulait. Il chercha un moyen d'arranger tout ça. Pendant ce temps, John baissa le Colt et admit.

\- D'accord Crowley, faisons un Pacte tous les deux.

\- NON ! cria de nouveau Mick.

Il tira de toutes ses forces pour libérer son bras mais Crowley semblait impassible. De son autre main valide, il attrapa un nouveau contrat dans sa veste sombre, qu'il donna ensuite à John.

\- Pose le Colt sur le sol et signe. Ton garçon sera libre en échange de ton âme.

John obéit malgré les suppliques de Mick qui criait « NON ! » tout en essayant de s'échapper de la poigne du Démon. John prit le stylo entre ses doigts et lu le Pacte sous le regard joyeux de Crowley. Mick lutta encore tandis qu'Arthur profita de la diversion générale pour lentement se diriger derrière John, au-dessus du Colt par terre.

\- John ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je suis désolé, tout est ma faute !

Mick lutta avec véhémence et, si lui se tordait dans tous les sens pour se défaire de Crowley, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le Démon fixa John avec enthousiasme. Aucun d'eux ne vit le coup venir, mais tous l'entendirent. John et Mick sursautèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent une balle entre les deux yeux de Crowley. Le Démon perdit son sourire avant de s'écraser, mort, sur le sable. Mick tomba à genoux à côté de lui, son poignet toujours accroché aux doigts du Démon. John se tourna et découvrit Arthur, tenant le Colt encore fumant devant lui.

Puis, en voyant Mick se démener, Ketch lâcha l'arme et se rua vers son ami. Il l'aida à se défaire de l'emprise de Crowley, brisant tous les doigts de cette fichue main opulente. Lorsque, enfin, ils réussirent Mick garda une marque rouge visible autour du poignet, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Arthur le prit dans ses bras et Mick l'enlaça à son tour, sous le regard joyeux de John. Le « Père » déchira le contrat qu'il tenait et jeta les morceaux de parchemin à la mer. Il quitta la plage pour laisser les deux garçons seuls.

Et enfin, après toutes ces épreuves, Arthur et Mick échangèrent leur premier baiser. Sur la plage, dans ce Royaume près de la mer.

 

_« At the end of the river the sundown beams,_

_All the relics of a life long lived,_

_Here, weary traveller rest your wand,_

_Sleep the journey from your eyes._

 

_Good journey, love, time to go,_

_I checked your teeth and warmed your toes,_

_In the horizon I see them coming for you. »_

 

**…**

**  
THE END**

 

_(Si vous êtes sages et si vous avez aimé cette histoire comme les autres, peut-être que je continuerai de revisiter les Walt Disney avec Mick et Ketch...)_

 


End file.
